Maura Isles: The Doc is Clueless
by believesvueo
Summary: Jane and Maura's friendship breaks down.
1. Chapter 1

**Maura Isles: The Doc is so clueless**

As Maura walked into the bar where we usually hang out after work, all heads turn, men and women, her way. She smiles and waves at me unaware of the stares. She's wearing a very nice outfit that looks flattering on her figure and really accentuates her assets. The color of her top brings out her green eyes. Frost, who I thought was playing pool with Korsak has his mouth wide open and apparently, he and Korsak have forgotten about the game of pool.

She sat down across from me and lightly touched my hand. So, did you order me a beer?"

"I wanted to wait until you get here. I didn't want it to get cold."

"Thanks." Maura noticed Jane looked annoyed. _Did she do something she's not aware of? _

Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

"Maura, must you wear a top that low?"

"What? What's wrong with this top? It's not low. It's a v-neck top."

"It is low Maura. Look around Maura, everyone in this bar is staring at you."

"They are not." Maura looks around and realized that Jane was right.

"Look, I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'll go sit somewhere else if my outfit embarrasses you."

Maura could feel the tears coming down and she never had been good at holding her tears back. She turned her head to the side and looked away from Jane. She picked up her purse and started to move.

Jane felt like a jackass. It wasn't Maura's fault that both men and women were staring at her. Just like it wasn't her fault that she was rich.

Maura took her seat a few booths from Jane.

Frost and Korsak walked over and this made her smile.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Dr. Isles."

"Oh, please call me Maura."

"What are you doing sitting here by your lonesome self?"

"I don't think Jane wants to be seen with me. I think I embarrass her with what I am wearing today."

"Really? I don't see anything wrong with what you are wearing, Maura." Frost said with sparks in his eyes.

"Thanks, Barry. Well, I better get going. I wanted to hang out with my best friend but I guess she didn't want to hang out with me. I will see you guys tomorrow."

Jane watch Maura leave. She felt even worse when she saw how sad Maura looked leaving the bar. Maura didn't even look back.

"Hey Jane. Looks like the Doc left?"

"Hey Frost. Hey Korsak."

"What's going on Jane?" Frost asked.

"Look guys, I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know Jane, there was nothing wrong with what Doc was wearing. It's not her fault she has a killer body."

"Only you would say something like that, Korsak."

"Look, Jane if you are upset with her, don't take it out on us. But from where I'm sittin, the Doc didn't do anything wrong." Korsak added.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Driving home, Jane thought about stopping by Maura's place. But her pride stopped her from doing so. Maybe, this could wait until tomorrow.

Maura woke up to the sound of her phone. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Dr. Maura Isles."

"Maura, we have a body. We need you here."

"Thanks, Detective Rizzoli. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Maura…" But Jane realized that Maura had already hung up. "Detective, Rizzoli?" _Maura was truly pissed at her, Jane thought._

Maura Isles arrived 30 minutes later. She gave Frost a warm smile, who was at the front door and nodded at Korsak who was standing by the body.

Jane smiled at Maura but Maura didn't return the gesture.

Maura sat her stuff down and examines the body. She took a body temperature.

"How long has he been dead, Maura?"

"Approximately two hours."

"He's got a wound on the back of his neck and looks like he was tied up too. I'll have more for you once I get the body in the lab."

"Maura…"

"I'm done here. Just have the body transferred to my lab as soon as you are done. Korsak, Detective Rizzoli, I will call you as soon as I have something."

Jane saw no warmth in Maura's eyes or sweetness she usually hears from Maura's voice.

She watched Maura leave. She saw her tap Frost on the shoulder and gave him a smile. They talked for a bit and heard Frost say something about lunch.

After they were done sweeping the area and doing interviews, Jane, Frost and Korsak headed back to the precinct.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna go down to the lab to talk to Maura."

"I don't think she has anything for us yet, Jane. She said she will call us." Frost said.

"I know. I need to make things right."

"Good luck, Jane." Korsak said.

Jane studied her best friend Maura examining the body in front of her. She walked slowly and tentatively towards her.

"Hey."

"I have nothing for you, yet Detective. I said I will call you once I do."

"Maura, actually I was wondering if you would want to have lunch with me."

"I can't. I'm going with Frost. Besides, I doubt you'd wanna be seen with me anyway. I might embarrass you with what I am wearing."

"Maura…"

"Look, Jane let me finish, alright? If I embarrass you with how I dress or how expensive my clothes are. Or my, being a walking google, why do you want to hang out with me anyway? I mean, if you don't want to be friends with me, all you had to do is tell me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Detective Rizzoli, I'm going to lunch."

As Maura's walked pass her, she grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Maura, I am so sorry."

"Jane, I need time. And I think it would be a good idea if we had space."

Jane was left standing in the middle of Maura's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maura Isles: The Doc is Clueless Chapter 2**

Jane was sitting at her desk looking over at her notes when Maura and Frost got back from lunch. She heard that familiar laugh of Maura and looked to see, if somehow, Maura would meet her gaze. But Maura didn't even look her way. She only heard the faded clicking of her heels and she felt even worse than she did when Maura told her they needed space.

It was almost the end of the day when she heard her phone vibrate. There was a message from Maura.

"_I have the preliminary results for you."_

She sent Maura a message.

"_I'll be over right now. Thank you."_

"Hey, Maura."

"My preliminary findings are that he was stabbed with an instrument about 6 inches to one foot long. He was stabbed multiple times. I was correct in my assumption that he was tied up but he was first hit with a hard object on the back of his neck. It looks to me that he was tortured. He was stabbed in places where he would not bleed so much. A lot of these wounds were over 12 hours before his body was found. He bled to death slowly."

"Do you have any idea besides how long the weapon used what type it was?"

"I don't guess, remember?

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to guess, Maura."

"You could go back to the crime scene and see if, maybe, the killer left his weapon somewhere."

"We combed the whole area and we didn't find any weapon."

"That's all I have for now, Detective, I will have more tomorrow and have a better idea of the weapon. It's getting late and I have to go."

"Maura, do you maybe want to…"

"I'm tired Jane and I just don't have the energy to argue with you. I said we needed space."

"Okay."

The next few days seemed like a blur to Jane. She and Maura have not spoken yet except when the conversation was about the case. She spent most of her evenings either at her desk or at the bar drinking by herself. Both Frost and Korsak knew best just to leave her alone.

She saw Frost and Maura come back again from lunch, which they have been doing a lot lately. She wondered what's going on with them. She also spotted them drinking beer after work the other night but chose not to say anything to Frost. She knew that Frost had a crush on Maura. It was obvious to everyone but Maura.

It was killing her to see Maura having a good time without her. It feels like she was losing her best friend the more time she gave Maura. Maura isn't the easiest to read although her emotions and reactions are transparent, one would never know what she's thinking. She was like a puzzle and right now, she wishes she could read the woman's thoughts.

She shook her head and tried to rid of any thoughts of Maura.

They finally closed the case. And the gang wanted to celebrate.

Jane looked around to find Korsak, Frost and Crowe at the darts corner of the bar. She was about to sit at her usually booth when she spotted Maura with them playing darts.

She walked over to them and watched Maura raise both her arms as she hit bull's eye.

Frost spotted her sitting and made his way over to her.

"Hey Jane. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I see Maura is kicking you guys' asses."

"You know her, there seems to be nothing that she isn't good at." Frost noticed the beaming in his eyes. "_Boy, Frost is in trouble. He is totally whipped_." Jane thought.

"So, Barry what's going on with you and Maura?"

"What do you mean, what's going on between me and Maura?"

"Barry, I am not blind. I know you like Maura, a lot."

"I don't know what you are talking about Jane."

"Barry, I'm not the only one who has noticed that you and Maura have been spending a lot of time together."

"Jane, Maura is a very intriguing person. She knows so much. I don't think there's ever a dull moment with her."

"That she is for sure. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Jane, there's nothing going on between me and Maura."

"You want there to be, am i right?"

"I don't know, Jane."

"Barry, don't lie to me."

"I like her alot, Jane. Alot more than I should. She's you know..."

"Intriguing. i get it."

"Beautiful."

"So are you ever going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's better that she doesn't know how I feel. This way i can still be close to her."

Frost studied his partner's face. He detected a sadness in her eyes. A sadness that has been there for over a week. He never understood the closeness between them because they were like day and night. Oil and water.

"Jane, I hope you know that she's hurting too."

"What do you mean?"

"This thing, what happened between you and her, it's been really tough on her. It's not just you. She told me that it killed her when she told you that you both needed space. Jane, Maura doesn't have a lot of people in her life. She values you. She really values your friendship."

Jane nodded and continued to drink her beer. She was about to signal for another beer when she noticed that the seat earlier occupied by Frost, is now occupied by Maura.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She watched Maura signal the bar tender to bring 2 beers to their table. She smiled and for the first time in more than a week, Maura returned her smile.

It felt so good to see Maura, her best friend, smile at her again.

"Maura…"

"Jane can we just relax and enjoy the night? We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Maura…"

"Hmmm."

"I have really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Jane."

Jane felt the weight leave her shoulders. She knows that she has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow but for now, she's content to have her best friend sitting next to her.


End file.
